Mixing Dreams
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction and voting. Integra Fairbrooke Wingates wasn't the last living Hellsing. Another who was her father's sister, left a cousin just as old as her in hiding. Alucard and Seras are sent to find her in New York but what would happen when they realize this particular Hellsing has a colorful family of her own?


**Hello everyone to the second story for our main 6 vote. I am quite sorry about not posting this as I should have the past two days but I was tired and couldn't sleep because of cats being jerks early in the morning so posting wasn't all that possible. Now between Werewolves and vampires, I am more of a werewolf person. But I have to say I LOVE Hellsing's Alucard. He is the equivalent of a sassy, sadistic and bloody hilarious of Marvel's Tony Stark/Iron Man. For this particular fic, I decided to mix the gory Hellsing anime with the colorful and mischievous world of Mixels. Mixels is a Lego cartoon short I loved watching when it still aired on Cartoon Network. Hope you enjoy this rare tale of colorful dreams and twisted nightmares for I present: Mixing Dreams.**

_Dreams and Nightmares. Both the same yet also different. They both come when we sleep and leave when we wake up. However dreams bring bliss, joy and even comfort. Nightmares bring pain, terror and sadness. Both can be real in their own ways. For in the real world, dreams are found by day and nightmares in the dark. It was something Rosella knew quite well. Her nightmares exist in the day however and her dreams in the night. She was an orphan found one night by a lone couple on a midnight stroll. She was only 3 days back then. Just lying in a bed of roses yet the plants' thorns never pricking her skin as if they wished not to harm her._

_The couple raised her as their own giving her the name Rosella Kite. Despite being loved by the two adopted her she wasn't accepted by kids around her age for her skin and eyes. It was a nice tan but strangely had a tiny hint of violet to it and her eyes were two different colors, the left being blue but the right a cascade of different colors almost like a rainbow was painted inside her iris. Due to her bizarre features, kids bullied and isolated her. She was lonely and her torment always ruining day for her. Yet at night, she was in complete peace for she had friends in her dreams. Her dreams were quite special for it took place in a single yet expansive world._

_This world was colorful with all kinds of landscapes that was straight from a child's imagination. An icy tundra filled with popsicles and sweet frozen treats, a volcanic region with giant lava lamps, even a land made entirely of food! The residents of this world were just as colorful. They came in many shapes, colors and monstrous cartoon appearances. The residents called themselves Mixels and had a variety of tribes that were special in their own way. Infernites, Cragsters, Flexers, Wiztastics, Frosticons and a whole lot of others._

_Why they were called Mixels was what they could do. They could merge with each other into different combinations of fusions through a process known as Mixing. The Mixels were quite a silly bunch but they always cheered her up while taking her on adventures or even goofing off. Her personal favorite tribes were the Infernites and Glowkies. She loved the Infernites warm personalities from the cool headed Flain, caring Vulk, sweet Meltus, skittish Flamzer, mischievous Zorch and crazy Burnard but also their crimson color being her favorite. The Glowkies were amongst her favorites for she loved their personalities._

_The Glowkies were considered monsters but were actually misunderstood as they were sweethearts. Globert loved putting on shows and was a nice singer. Vampos was a major sports fan and she loved his kind personality and southern accent. And the goofy Boogly who despite acting like a snob was actually a sweetie who just wanted attention and care, something she easily provided to the lonely Mixel. Despite not being human, she thought of them as friends and even family. She even drew them after waking up never messing up or missing a single detail._

_The drawings of them gave her comfort and she wished they were in the real world with her instead of the girl being lonely during the day. One day, one of her bullies had snatched her sketchbook out of her hands mocking her for drawing monsters and how stupid they looked. The final straw however was when he attempted to rip Flain's drawing to pieces. She had snapped and beat the boy leaving him with a broken nose and two black eyes. Her parents weren't happy by her actions though. Rosella was locked in her room without dinner and her sketchbook confiscated. The young girl had cried miserably since those drawings were the only thing that made her happy and felt loved when she was all alone. Her parents gone all day only to come back at night tired and not even batting an eye._

_Night came yet she had no dream of her colorful friends but only darkness and a single note. 'We're coming. You will never be alone again.' What did it mean? Who was coming? She woke up to someone shaking her and light in her eyes to find an unbelievable sight. Flain was standing by her bedside. He seemed really happy seeing her. Rosella couldn't believe it! Flain was real and in front of her. She hugged him before he lead her out of the room. The girl was greeted to the sight of even more Mixels and discovered where they came from. They were her sketches and they had used them to come into her world. The environments she drew were alive on the pages moving unbothered. They said Rosella's wish for friends was so strong that it had brought them to life. On that very night, she ran away from home with the Mixels._

_Her house was no longer a home but a cell, her neighborhood a prison and the people nothing more than bullies and prison guards. The Mixels were her true friends, her true family and she wasn't turning back. Though she knew that she couldn't avoid her past for they still held her nightmares. Instead she would grow strong until she was ready to face them head on. What she didn't know it wasn't her terrible childhood that was coming for her. No, it was a legacy so dangerous that would drive anyone mad with horror. She may have friends made of dreams but that was the only thing. For she would witness Hell will finally sing. Starting with a man coated in red._

The Hellsing Organization, a company under the direct command of the Queen and the royal family was tasked to eliminate threats. These threats? The supernatural mainly vampires. To any normal person, things like vampires were fantasy and anyone considering them real to be utter fools. Yet there was a reason why. Hellsing kept the public in an oblivious sense of peace by keeping their existence a secret and a hoax. They were living nightmares that roamed the earth and Hellsing were tasked to destroy them with none the wiser. Though Hellsing was bustling with a lot more activity as of late.

The organization was run by a family who descended from a famous monster hunter known as Abraham Van Hellsing who defeated the legendary Count Dracula, the king of all vampires. Sadly only one Hellsing was alive being Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, a woman in her 20s known amongst others as the Iron Maiden for her strong iron will and stubborn personality. Though even she was more active than normal for a single reason. She might not be the last Hellsing. A few weeks ago looking through the records of her family lead her to a shocking discovery. Her father who was the previous Hellsing in control of the organization had a younger sister who died when she was born.

Though what no one realized was that the younger sister didn't actually die. She was in a deathlike state only to wake up alone with one of her father's new maids. That maid knew the baby would be in danger if she remained and snuck her away into the night. That child soon went under the name Carmella Hanson. Carmella Hanson had soon died as a fully grown woman from cancer but had a daughter before she died. That child disappearing off the face of the Earth until last week. Integra learned that the child was raised by a couple and was christened with the name Rosella Kite for she was found in a rosebush as a baby. Rosella ran away from home at the age of 7 no doubt from the poor treatment for her unique features.

Honestly Integra didn't think these traits were that bad. In fact to her, it made the girl unique. Purple was a color that represents royalty easily going with her lineage and the rainbow colored eye was unique no doubt becoming more beautiful with age. This past week her organization were looking for her current location and whereabouts. Being a Hellsing not only made her top priority because she was needed but also because she was in grave danger. Hellsing had a lot of enemies and killing her would deal a large blow to the organization greater than anything. She was the only family Integra had left and she would be damned to let her die. Soon her computer had turned up the results she finally wanted. Where to find her long lost cousin. Now it was time to retrieve her and Integra had the perfect person for the job.

New York City also known as the Big Apple and the city that never sleeps. Always bustling with activity from people going through their everyday lives. Though New York City was home to a very popular cartoon that had won the hearts of children and even adults alike known as Mixania. The cartoon about a little girl having adventures with colorful creatures in a world found in only children's dreams. The creator of the cartoon was Harmony Bright but her true name was Rosella Kite. The 7 year old runaway had became a famous director not just for the idea but even the designs and characters.

Though she had her colorful family to thank for all of it. The Mixels had taught her everything they knew from school education, cooking, engineering along with many other things that could help her grow and thrive. She used those skills to excel at her craft not only creating her cartoon but ways for her family to live with no worry for their safety or happiness. Rosella took necessary precautions to keep her real identity a secret from the world along with her family. She wore colored contacts to cover her rainbow like eye, wore a very thin cloth like suit under her clothing that looked like normal skin along with makeup to match the color but her hair had done it's own change. Her locks used to be black but after meeting the Mixels, it changed color with age going from black to a unique shade of white and the tips each being a different color. It helped create her disguise as Harmony Bright and kept her hidden for a very long time.

Though she it wouldn't last forever but never expected it so soon. The now 22 year old Rosella was heading to her studio to get ready for the latest episode of Mixania that would appear tonight. She ran Dream Studios which not only aired her cartoon but a variety of others people had brought in with them credited for their work. Dream Studios had encouraged showing the work of others even making shorts from the stories sent by children. Those shorts and works brought in along with the money made were given to the creators of the ideas that made them. It had helped many across the world including families who were poor or even homeless able to bring them to manageable and comfortable lives. Sometimes profits were donated to orphanages, hospitals and even environmental projects.

It made Dream Studios popular to the public and a welcomed business partner to many. Rosella had walked into her studio seeing everyone doing their jobs though happily and energetic. She wanted her employees to be comfortable and positive at the workplace. It didn't mean she wouldn't punish slackers or those who broke the rules but she was fair in her punishment giving everyone a chance even if they were fired. Rosella wouldn't ruin someone's life like that. The young woman was quite a beauty to everyone around her.

She was lean and slim, her clothing wrapped around her body snuggly, skin smooth and gleamed with life, her hair long, lush and soft in nice curls, she had a nice bust not too big and not too small with the same for her rear, nice curves, and stood around 5'8 in height. She wore a nice velvet business suit, dark blue slacks, black heels and a wristband with a rainbow colored cube pattern on it. "Good day everyone! How are you all doing?" Rosella asked being greeted with kind welcomes and smiles. "Now everyone, we'll be having a guest who would like to see her short that we made for her. She'll be bringing a friend with her so please treat them with kindness and respect. I'll be checking on the shorts and work progress." Rosella explained earning nods and acceptance from her words.

Rosella had went over to the development departmentt checking on her developers and what they made so far. She was mainly checking on the short that was sent in earlier. It was from a young woman in her 20s named Seras Victoria. Most animation studios would laugh at that kind of stuff but Rosella didn't care about the ages of who sent in short ideas whether they be children or even adults. She accepted any and put them in proper times and categories depending on their viewer rating. Seras was under PG even though it mentioned death there wasn't anything graphic about it or any major level cursing.

The story was quite cute and sweet which is why she wanted to meet the girl herself. One of her producers, Lucas had walked in. "Miss Harmony, Seras Victoria and her guest has arrived." The young man answered as she smiled and dismissed him to greet the guests. Seras Victoria was quite a lively girl from her appearance. She was English in blood being a few inches shorter than Rosella, bright blonde hair that reminded Rosella of the sun, vibrant blue eyes brimming with life, she was quite busty with her blue shirt a bit tight on her chest, slim and nicely curved which was supported by her dark knee high shorts and wore brown gloves and black heels.

Her companion was quite the opposite to Seras. If she was a dream then he was a stealthy nightmare. He was tall standing over 6 ft, a bit lanky from his clothes covering him well, skin very pale nearly white, black messy hair hidden underneath his crimson fedora, red eyes that reminded her of blood diamonds hidden behind orange tinted glasses, wearing an expensive black suit, black slacks, black italian boots, white gloves with strange symbols on them and a velvet tie. He had a spooky aura about that made the employees a bit wary but Rosella's warm and comfortable aura cancelled his out with ease calming the workers. She would have an eye on him.

"Welcome to Dream Studios. I'm Harmony Bright, owner of this workplace and these are my faithful workers and employees. You must be Seras Victoria. I'm glad to see you in person. Quite a beauty and you just radiate kindness just like the short you turned in. Can you introduce me to your companion?" Rosella asked with a kind smile. "My name is Anthony William Stark. It's a pleasure meet to a woman quite like yourself, Miss Bright." 'Anthony' spoke kneeling and kissing her hand. Rosella blushed a little by the gesture but gave a kind smile in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bright. I'm a fan of your cartoons. They never fail to cheer me up." Seras answered.

"Not all of them are mine. The only one that belongs to me is Mixania. The others were the work of the people here and the submissions turned in by the community. The same will go for your short as well. I won't take credit for other's ideas or hard work." Rosella corrected politely. Her Mixel family had taught her many lessons with honesty being one of them. "Now would you like to see your short? I'll be happy to show you what we have done." Rosella asked with a warm smile. "We would love to!" Seras answered practically giddy causing Rosella to chuckle. "Very well. Please follow me." She answered as she escorted them through the studio.

"This is quite a lively place. Most of the time places like this are usually dull or silent." Anthony spoke with a hint of interest. "That is true. I just decided to make this place comfortable and positive for the employees and workers. I still enforce the rules but they aren't as restricting as other businesses. It's been like that ever since the studio began and will remain so." Rosella answered before leading them to the reviewing room. It was a private place for the clients and submitters to see the shorts produced.

Seras' short was about a lonely little girl who grew up without parents. The girl had made friends as she grew older before finding herself trapped by an evil man after becoming a police officer. Until a monster came and saved her while becoming the girl's new friend and mentor. It was a cute story so she decided to animate it in her personal style. The three sat in their seats as the short was played on the projector. The monster that Seras sent was called Alucard and was designed to look like a beastly red bat. She decided to use the Glowkies as inspiration for the design.

The result was a tall crimson man like bat with large fangs including oversized vampire fangs, large dark red wings that could morph into arms and hands, red eyes that had a mischievous gling in them showing the impish nature of the creature, black triangular ears with red tips, clawed hand like feet that could easily snatch someone. The special thing about Alucard was that his wings were alive and possessed small holes that could fire magic blasts going by the name Casull. She named the short Dream Girl and the Friendly Nightmare.

She could tell both of them were enjoying the animation from seeing Seras smile and the look of amusement in Anthony's eyes. She managed to get chuckles from Anthony once he saw the monster Alucard along with his mischievous and cheeky little antics. Soon the short ended with the little girl taking off into the night with Alucard and the credits rolling afterwards with Seras' name for her involvement and idea. Both of them had clapped after it ended and from their looks the short was a success. "That was so incredible! I never expected something as amazing as this! You even used the same style you did for Mixania!" Seras stated with energetic awe and enthusiasm.

"It was nicely animated and the designs were excellent. I admire the character design for Alucard and how you portrayed him was delightful." Anthony spoke with an amused tone. "I'm glad you both enjoy the short. I'll take you both to my office and get things finished up so we can air the short while settling your profit. I'll also have a recording of the short ready for you so you can enjoy it whenever you want." Rosella explained earning a big hug from Seras. The young woman lead them to her office before closing the door. Her office was quite unique from the posters but also toy figures and plushes of the Mixania characters.

"No way! Are those Mixania plushies?! I heard they haven't even been released in stores yet! *gasp* You even have Scorpi! It's so cute!" Seras squealed picking up a Mixel plush resembling an adorable scorpion like character. Rosella couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. Anthony's eyes were on the Glowkies and Infernites as they twinkled with interest. "I'm glad you think that way! I love all of them to be honest. They were characters I drew when I was little and my greatest companions in my dreams. I like characters that are considered different or monstrous from their appearance really. Even though they look scary and creepy, not all of them are bad. A person's characteristics or race doesn't make them a monster. It's how they truly act and if they are willing to change is my opinion. The Glowkies being a larger example in a way." Rosella explained. Both of their eyes widened by Rosella's words.

"Before we start with the business Miss Bright, there is something we need to ask of you." Seras said catching the young woman's attention. "What is it?" She asked curiously. "Do you know someone by the name of Rosella Kite?" Seras asked as Rosella looked at her calmly but she had a small bit of panic. "Rosella Kite? I heard she was a runaway that disappeared 15 years ago. Do you happen to know something?" Rosella asked wanting to see how they react. "A friend of ours discovered that her father's younger sister had a daughter before she died. She dug up some research to see if she could find the girl who was her cousin. Apparently it turned out that Rosella Kite was her missing cousin. We heard Dream Studios help found searches for missing children so we thought you had leads on her." Anthony spoke as Rosella froze.

'I have a cousin? I actually have a blood relative?' Her thoughts run wild as she trembled a bit. Then her contact had fallen to the ground revealing her rainbow like eye. The colors had moved forming a perfect color wheel around her pupil that shined brightly in its depth, unlike the random color change. It was mystifying to those who looked into it. "You're Rosella Kite…" Seras spoke a bit stunned from the young woman's eye. Anthony was entranced by its uniqueness and beauty. "Your eye is so beautiful. Why would you hide something like that?" Anthony asked.

"I was always picked on for being different by everyone around me. All day was constant torment and I could never find love or peace from my foster parents because they neglected me. My dreams and my characters were the only thing that kept me happy and feel loved. Then one day I retaliated against one of my tormentors breaking his nose and giving him a black eye. My parents locked me in my room that night. I couldn't take the bad treatment anymore and ran away. I've never looked back since. I became Harmony Bright afterwards." Rosella explained knowing it was no use to lie.

Seras felt a bit sad hearing her little tale while Alucard was impressed on how quick she made herself disappear over the years at the age of 7. "Is what you are telling me the truth? Do I really have a cousin?" Rosella asked. "It's true. Your cousin lives in England and is running the family business there." Anthony answered as Rosella heard no lies from his words. "I actually have a relative out there all this time. A family member by blood… You said she was in England? Can you tell me her address? If this is true then I need to find her." Rossella stated. "We'll do you better. We can take you to her. Both of us will be heading back to England by plane soon once we're done here." Anthony explained as Rosella couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. Luckily after airing tonight's episode of Mixania and Miss Victoria's short, the studio will be taking a nice long break on the cartoon. Wong will be capable of watching over the studio while I'm gone. I'll be delighted to go to England with you both." Rosella said as both of them smiled hearing that. "Here's your Scorpi plush back Miss Bright." Seras answered trying to hand back the plush. "Actually I want you to keep the plush. Consider it thanks for helping me find my family even if it's just one person. You can have something as well Anthony." Rosella spoke putting her contact back on. The man definitely brightened by her words. Though what he wanted was something he wouldn't get but he did find an interest in one of Rosella's plushies. Even though he was a grown man, he couldn't help but be fond of the bat plush he picked up.

"Wow! You even have a Vampos plush! It looks so well made! Does it glow in the dark like the Glowkies?" Seras stated as Anthony couldn't help but chuckle hearing the name. It was ironic in a way. "Yep. The white of the fabric is what makes it glow softly in the darkness. The glow being just as comforting as moonlight plus the fabric can be dyed for different glowing colors." She proves her point by turning the light off as the plush's soft glow gave some light in the darkness. The glow coming the eyes, fangs and lighter areas. It was definitely a keeper in his eyes.

Both of them had left Rosella's office after with both plushes and Seras' copy of her short. Rosella had remained at the studio until it was closing time. She was the only one remaining at the studio for everyone else had gone home. The young woman humming a cheerful tune as she finished working on some papers. However she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a strange sound. She looked up from her desk and at the door. Her eyes narrowed as she put on a pair of glasses and walked into the hall. It was pitch black despite the light from her office. Even though it was dark, she wasn't afraid.

"Who's there? This studio is closed and no one should be here at this hour." Rosella commanded her voice like knives ready to strike. She got no response only shuffling. The woman was undeterred by the movement. "I ain't playing no games. Show yourself or there will be consequences." She spoke with unshaken resolve. A pair of bright purple eyes looked back at her from the darkness before lunging straight towards Rosella. It had happened fast. Rosella had pulled something out of her pocket before jabbing it between her attacker's eyes. The light revealed her attacker to a pale corpse like man and the weapon was a bo staff. The corpse growled before going silent and turned to dust, yet she was unfazed. "Ghouls." She spoke with a hint of anger in her voice.

Even more pairs of purple eyes appeared around her in the darkness but she still wasn't afraid. It fact she looked mad. "I'm sorry for what happened to you all but I will not allow corpses in my studio! I'll put you to rest after dealing with your master. You blood-sucking fucker will learn why you don't piss me off!" She roared as the ghouls began to attack her. Gunshots could be heard in another part of the studio as surprisingly Alucard and Seras were there dispatching ghouls left and right with guns in hand. "It seems our lowly prey decided to make a move on our target of all people. Police girl I want you to find that vampire! I'll go get our target!" Alucard spoke as both split up.

The tall man in red had taken out 15 ghouls before finding Rosella. She was surrounded by a pile of decaying ghoul corpses with a staff in her hand. The staff was actually a naginata for it possessed a silver blade that was retractable on both sides. There had to be at least 30 of them while she was breathing slightly heavy. "By the gunshots, I figured these guys weren't yours Anthony. You don't seem like the type of person to attack me like this, vampire." Rosella answered holding her staff. "So you know what I am? You are correct about these ghouls not being mine." Anthony spoke. "That blood-sucking fucker decided to desecrate my studio with these corpses innocent or not. The bastard will pay." Rosella growled gripping her staff.

'There's no doubt about it. She's definitely a Hellsing. All these ghouls were killed in a single strike and the blade of her staff is blessed silver. She doesn't even have a scratch on her. I like her already.' He thought. "Want to find that bastard with me? I'm sure you'll enjoy tearing 'em apart like I'm about to." Rosella asked as he gave her a fang filled grin. "I would love to. By the way, my real name is Alucard." Anthony or Alucard answered. "I already figured. But I approve of the Iron Man reference. Tony Stark is a cheeky smartass that I would love sharing a nice glass of wine with. Plus I love his suit. Red is my favorite color." Rosella said with a sly grin.

Oh yeah. He liked her already. Both of them had searched through the studio taking care of every ghoul in their path. Alucard was impressed by her skill with her naginata. Dodging the ghouls strikes with grace before delivering a killing blow that impaled them whether by the head or heart. It was like a dance, beautiful as it was deadly while red liquid stained the walls and floor. If anything, he was definitely turned on. "Still no sign of the fucker. That leaves the studio's basement left. The vamp is in for a nasty surprise if he's down there." Rosella chuckled a bit sinisterly.

"Now why is that?" Alucard couldn't help but be curious. "Let's just say this studio's guard lives down there. He loves to burn things that don't belong." She spoke and as if on cue a loud roar of what sounded like fire came down from below. "Come on Alucard!" Rosella shouted as the duo ran towards the studio's basement. The room was quite bare except for the burning corpses littering the floor. Seras stood looking at a single spot, eyes blown wide with shock. Standing there was a red cartoonish bird like creature. It had three horns with dark red nails encircling a large blaze, a beak that had human like teeth, large eyes that didn't seem to fit right, a stubby tail, grip claw like hands and white talon feet. The being standing around 2'8 in height.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Rosey. Miss Blond and I already took the ghouls down here including the vampire." The creature spoke with the voice being that of a young male and had the tone of a surfer. Alucard easily recognized the creature as one of the plushes and figures from Rosella's office. "Nice job. Alucard and Seras, I would like for you to meet a friend of mine and a brother figure of sorts." Rosella answered as the creature decided to answer. "My name is Flain, leader of the Infernites and Rosey's first friend." The creature or Flain spoke with a grin. Both of them didn't see this one coming at all. Not one bit.

**And that is it for this tale. The writing in italics is a prologue and introduction to the actual tale. Cartoons were something I loved growing up with and something like Mixels was just brought a big smile to my face. Hope you enjoyed my tale. Until next time folks. Ciao.**


End file.
